


Heart's Affliction

by isaidisaidso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author promises nothing else, Author promises she is not bitter, Love Potion/Spell, Love as an STD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaidisaidso/pseuds/isaidisaidso
Summary: Hermione's been dosed with something less than lovely. It only gets worse from there...





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione, Ron and Harry were trying to quickly make their way to their next class. The two boys had been chatting about nothing really when Ron noticed after he asked a question that Hermione wasn't listening. It had been happening a lot lately. It almost made him feel better about the decision he made.

Almost.

He knew he shouldn't have slipped the potion into her water. But Sensum was supposed to be harmless. It was supposed to purify her feelings and unclutter her mind when she looked at anyone she saw for the next hour. It was supposed to show her how she really felt about him. He didn't want to take her choice from her. But it had been months and they had never discussed the kiss. They just fell back into being friends. Ron wanted more but not at the cost of losing a friend or being rejected.

Yesterday, Dean had been talking about the potion in the common room. Apparently, Blaise Zabini had made Sensum perfectly in potions and won an award in class. Dean had predictably blown up his cauldron. 

It was when Dean mentioned the rumor that Blaise made and sold many of his family's love potions and spells that the worst idea had taken root in Ron. Blaise's mother was legendary (not entirely in a good way) for her proficiency with Love potions.

So Ron had asked Blaise for a dose.

It was done so fast Ron barely remembered putting it in her drink.

Just one dose. 

It would be okay.

The three of them stood for a moment in the packed hallway. 

The water bottle in her hand.

Her fingers fiddling with the lid.

She had the bottle to her lips when he realized what he'd done.

"Hermione, No! Stop drinking!" Ron made a move to grab the bottle and Hermione dodged his grasp. Just as Draco Malloy tried to run past.

The rest happened in slow motion as Ron watched.

Draco and Hermione collided.

The water hit the floor and flashed blue then purple then clear again.

Draco looked at Hermione. His gaze filled with malice and wrath.

"The fuck was that, Granger?"

Ron saw as Hermione's eyes met Draco's.

He watched her look down, bite her lip and blush.

Ron watched as she looked up at Draco under her lashes and gave Draco and small dazed smile that she quickly shook off before snapping,

"I think that's called bad luck, Malfoy. Familiar with the phrase?"

Draco rose to his feet, brushing off imaginary dust and looking down on Hermione.  


His tone was dispassionate when he responded.  
"While I get that the past can't be undone. I'm trying to ignore you three. I'd appreciate the same courtesy."  


As he walked away, Hermione stood and Ron clearly heard her whisper,  


"Couldn't ignore you if I tried..."  


She then abruptly turned around and faced Ron and Harry. Her face turned light blue.  
"I'm going to be sick"  
She then ran to the nearest bin and threw up.  


Ron turned to see Blaise Zabini laughing hysterically at the end of the hall.  


Ron yelled" What did you do to her?"  


Zabini smirked "I did nothing, you need to ask yourself -what did YOU do to her?"  


Harry grabbed Ron by the shoulder "What did you do?!??"  


Ron was frantic, "Please Harry, Zabini knows. We need to find out. I'll stay with her."

Zabini stood his ground with the smirk firmly in place as Harry stalked towards him. 

"What was in her drink, Zabini? What is it doing to her? How do we help her?" 

Zabini looked down at his fingernails and replied, "To answer the first question-a potion. It's entering her system-it starts with the blues. Her color will be fine within the hour. But that's when the fun begins. Don't worry, she's not dying."

Not feeling the least bit reassured, Harry pressed on, "Stop being a vague prat and answer the question. What was it?"

"It's a little love potion my great great Aunt came up with. It's called Amore Dolore. Granger will be fine as long as she doesn't fight it."

Harry heart stopped when he heard those words, "Fight what?"

"You got all the answers I feel like giving for right now. If you want more answers in the future, I'll consider answering them- if we are finished for today." Zabini gave a small wave as he walked away. 

Harry walked back to Ron and Hermione. She was done throwing up but she was turning a brighter blue. Ron sat on a chair next to her.

Ron asked, "What did he tell you?" The guilt was easy to read on his face.

"First, what were you trying to give her?"

"Sensum. It's supposed to unclutter her emotions so I could see how she felt about me. It was stupid and cowardly and she's paying for my mistake. Please Harry, tell me what I gave her?"

"Zabini said you have heard of it. Amore Dolore?"

Ron dropped his head against the wall and shut his eyes.

"Oh...this. This is bad. This is really bad."

Hermione looked up from the trashcan, "You are an utter bastard, Ron." And then passed out on the floor.

Harry wasn't feeling patient, "Explain. Now."

Ron opened his eyes, " It was designed as a curse for a cheating spouse Blaise's relatives wanted to punish. When someone drinks it they become somewhat infatuated with the first person they see. It's not a traditional love potion though. The affected will beg, plead and pine for their love but they can fight those urges. Being separated can cause physical pain. The only way to be released is to wait 3 weeks for the curse to run its course or the afflicted must kiss the object of their affection. And the kiss has to be given, it can't be taken."

"So you just have to kiss her?"

"Let me finish. After the kiss there are two outcomes. The kiss spreads the curse to the other person. If the couple is meant to be then the curse is shared between them. Their love strengthened. But if they aren't meant to be then the newly afflicted will fixate on the next person they see and are attracted to. And the curse will keep spreading until it finds two people it can reside in. Blaise's family used it with the intention of never releasing the afflicted. "

"So just kiss her and find out....."

"It's not me, Harry. I'm not the one she saw. She was attracted to someone else."

"So let's get him and..."

"It was Malfoy."

".....fuck."

"Right. And Draco will know this curse. Blaise will tell him. Even if he wanted to break the curse, he wouldn't. There's this stigma attached to the potion. Well, kind of."

"Kind of?"

"This potion is known by another name. Its not a nice name. A muggleborn healer came up with it. It makes everything to do with this worse. Hermione is gonna be furious."

"Get out with it"

"It's called Heartbreak Herpes"


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up in a daze. She was on the couch in the common room but how did she get here? Ron and Harry were arguing in whispers with their backs facing her.  
She watched them argue for a moment when it all came back to her.  
Ron had put a potion in her drink. She could feel a small aching constriction in her chest. Tightening and loosening. The potion was working but what was it?

She put her legs on the floor to test her strength and stood, still unnoticed by the boys. She walked up to them just in time for them to turn around. Ron's face was apologetic, covered in guilt and remorse. He looked miserable.

Hermione slapped him so hard her hand felt broken. He looked so surprised she wanted to hit him again.

"Ronald, what did you do to me?!??"

She sat down and wrapped her arms around her stomach, tears rolling down her face.

Ron couldn't find the words" I didnt mean.. I was just trying...please understand..."

Harry sat next to her and put his arms around her.

"He's an idiot, Hermione. What he meant to do doesn't matter. You've taken Amore Dolore."

Hermione looked shocked. Her mind going over everything she'd read about the rare potion.

"So this feeling will go away if I kiss Ron... and then he'll be miserable?"

Harry shook his head,"Sorry, Hermione, you didnt see Ron first."

Hermione shook her head, "Of course I did. Who else was there? It was you, me, Ron and...  
...Oh merlin, no."

Ron started apologizing again"Hermione, I never meant to..."

"You need to walk away from me right now, Ronald Weasley." He opened his mouth to respond and she pulled back her fist "Stop talking and walk, Ron" 

She turned to Harry and buried her head in his shoulder. Her voice was muffled by his robes.

"Harry, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything I can do, i will. I promise."

"If we can't find an antidote. Please understand that I plan on kicking Ron in the balls every day of the curse."

He laughed "Brilliant. I support your decision."

"And Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let me kiss, Malfoy"

**Author's Note:**

> So I made up some spells using the Latin setting on Google translate and I'm obviously American.....Whatever.


End file.
